More Then Useless
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: This is just a little Liley one shot i wrote to try and help my writers block. DISCLAIMER:OWN NOTHING!


"Lillian Ann Truscott" Heather yelled upstairs to her daughter. Lilly gulped. Time for another lecture, report cards had come home today. "Can you do anything right" Heather asked as her daughter came downstairs.

About a hour later, Lilly was sent to her room. As soon as she was there, she opened her window and climbed out and down the side of her house. She was crying at this point, as she ran to her girlfriends house.

Miley. That's who Lilly needed right now. Her girlfriend always seemed to know how to cheer Lilly up. Lilly slowley climbed up the side of Miley's house, not really feeling like knocking on the Stewart's door crying her eyes out.

She reached Miley's window and knocked lightly. Miley appered at the window and opened it slowley. "What's up Lils?" Miley asked as she came inside. "I can't do anything right, my grades are horible, I pushed my father away, and gosh Miley" Lilly said, as her crying became sobs and she hugged her.

"Lilly what are you talking about, what happened" Miley asked holding Lilly as tightly as she could. "My grades came today, my mom gave me this huge lecture about how I caused all her problems and that I can't do anything right" Lilly said.

Miley sighed and pulled Lilly into the house. "You do plenty of things right Lilly" she said as she sat Lilly down on the couch. "Name on thing that i'm good at" Lilly said, frowning at Miley.

"Skateboarding, writing, drawing, playing guitar, and your singing had improved alot" Miley said. "I said name one" Lilly said as her frown slowley turned into a smile. "Well I can't name just one" Miley said as she layed down next to Lilly and put her head on Lilly's shoulder.

"Miles, I wrote a new song for you" Lilly said. Miley lifted her head up slightly and smiled at Lilly. "You haven't written a song, since you told me you loved me for the first time" Miley said.

Lilly smiled slightly at the memory, she had feeling for Miley long before she accualy admited it, and told her the truth by writting her a song. "Yeah well I wrote another one, wanna hear it" she asked.

Miley nodded. Lilly got up and grabbed one of Miley's aucustic guitars and gave her a questioning look. Miley nodded again, letting Lilly know she could use it. Lilly smiled and sat down on the couch next to Miley.

Miley waved her hand in the air telling Lilly to start playing. Lilly laughed and nodded and started to sing along with the music she was playing

_I feel like, I would like  
To be somewhere else doing something that matters  
And I'll admit here, while I sit here  
My mind wastes away and my doubts start to gather_

Whats the purpose? It feels worthless  
So unwanted like I've lost all my value  
I can't find it, not in the least bit  
and I'm just scared, so scared that I'll fail you

And sometimes I think that I'm not any good at all  
And sometimes I wonder why, why I'm even here at all  
But then you assure me

I'm a little more than useless  
And when I think that I can't do this  
You promise me that I'll get through this  
And do something right  
Do something right for once

So I say if I can't, do something significant  
I'll opt to leave most opportunities wasted  
And nothing trivial, that life could give me will  
Measure up to what might have replaced it

Too late look, my date book  
Is packed full of days that were empty and now gone  
And I bet, that regret  
Will prove to get me to improve in the long run

And sometimes I think that I'm not any good at all  
And sometimes I wonder why, why I'm even here at all  
But then you assure me

I'm a little more than useless  
And when I think that I can't do this  
You promise me that I'll get through this  
And do something right  
Do something right for once

I'm a little more than useless  
And I never knew I knew this  
Was gonna the day, gonna be the day  
That I would do something right  
Do something right for once

I notice, I know this  
Week is a symbol of how I use my time  
Resent it, I spent it  
Convincing myself the world's doing just fine  
Without me  
Doing anything of any consequence  
Without me  
Showing any sign of ever making sense  
Of my time , it's my life  
And my right, to use it like I should  
Like he would, for the good  
Of everything that I would ever know

I'm a little more than useless  
When I think that I can't do this  
You promise me that I'll get through this  
And do something right  
Do something right for once

I'm a little more than useless  
And I never knew I knew this  
Was gonna the day, gonna be the day  
That I would do something right  
Do something right for once

Miley smiled as Lilly finished her song. "I love you Miley Stewart" Lilly said, breaking Miley out of her thoughts. "I love you too" she muttered before kissing her lightly on the lips.


End file.
